


Innocence for Days

by poisonparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonparty/pseuds/poisonparty
Summary: "Would you like to come, Cas?"





	Innocence for Days

**Author's Note:**

> a scene from Dean and Cas's sex life

It’s not an inherently special fuck, in that every fuck with Dean is special and nothing really sets this one apart. Cas is on his back, and Dean has his legs over his shoulders, bending him in half, his knees almost knocking into his ears.

 

“Fuckin’ love how bendy you are, babe,” Dean says. Cas loves when he calls him babe. He loves when he calls him bitch.

 

Cas can’t say anything around the ball gag in his mouth, but Dean smiles anyway and leans down to lick at his stretched lips. Dean is cruel in so many different, delicious ways.

 

Dean’s thrusts eventually get more violent, harder, and Cas knows that means he’s going to come. Dean coming is almost better than coming himself, sometimes, because he gets to keep a piece of Dean inside him. His mouth, his ass, they have found higher power in being a receptacle for Dean’s seed.

 

Dean comes and bites down hard on Cas’s calf. He carefully lowers Cas’s legs, mindful not to dislodge his cock, and slumps down on top of Cas, pressing his face into the hollow by Cas’s throat. His breath is hot and uneven against Cas’s skin, and Cas waits patiently for it to even out before shifting his hips a little.

 

“Would you like to come, Cas?” Dean’s voice is slurred against his skin, but those are some of Cas’s favorite words. Right up there with _you’re not coming tonight, Castiel_.

 

Cas tries to say something around the gag, but it serves its purpose well and all that comes out are little muffled moans. Dean huffs a little laugh and reaches behind Cas’s head one handed, to clumsily unclasp it. Thick strings of spit stick to it, breaking once Dean gets it far enough, smearing against Cas’s chin. He hates that feeling, his own spit on his face, but Dean loves it. He loves making Cas keep his mouth open without a gag, so spit just leaks from his mouth and covers his chest, Dean uses it like lube to flick and twist and hurt his nipples, to--

 

“Cas,” Dean says, voice harsher now. “Would you like to come?”

 

“Please,” Cas answers, though it comes garbled out of his unused mouth.

 

“Okay. I want you to rub up against me, without letting me slip out of your ass. Just rub off on my stomach. You have five minutes. If you can do that, you can come.”

 

“Thank you, thank you,” Cas breathes, and starts to slowly grind up, trying not to clench down too hard on Dean’s sensitive dick. He repeats it like a mantra, he moans it, whimpers it, and then--

 

“Time’s almost up, Cas.”

 

“Oh, almost, close close--”

 

“Ten seconds.”

 

“So close--”

 

“Five.”

 

“Ah, I’m there, fuck, thank you, I’m--”

 

Dean pulls out of Cas and rolls over next to him while Cas is still mid-thrust.

 

“No!” he shrieks. He was so close, and now--the buildup washes away, and few pathetic drops of come leak out of his cock, and Dean laughs.

 

“Wow, Cas. I gave you five whole minutes, because I’m so fuckin’ generous with you, and couldn’t even come. Must not need it enough, hm? We can try again in a week, see if you need it bad enough by then. How’s that sound?”

 

It sounds horrible. It sounds wonderful.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave  
> tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray


End file.
